pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
The Underwater Area
The Underwater Area is the area beneath the islands of the Pocket God World. Previously seen as simply water surrounding the islands and a shark's dorsal fin occasionally surfacing, it turned out to be a beautiful, watery region of Pocket God that has been the setting for many episodes. It was first seen in Episode 18 - Surf's Up. If you on another island and you swipe the water side to side, it will create a Tsunami Wave that will bring you here, or just choose it on the map. It consists of ancient ruins and a statue with a spear coming out of its mouth. If the player taps the statue the spear shoots out and impales pygmies that are in the way, sucking them into its watery depths. There is an achievement on how many pygmies a player can spear at once, the highest and "God" status being all 6. The second episode it was the setting of was Bait Master, where when an ancient anchor is dropped, a school of hungry piranhas come to feast on the Pygmies in a mini-game where you see how many piranhas you can serve without them touching each other. This minigame was based on Harbor Master, as Harbor Master put pygmies in their game and Pocket God wanted to credit them back. The third was in Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads, where the shark (whose dorsal fin has been seen above the water in other islands) peculiarly has laser-beams attached to its head (shark with lasers), and when chum is laid out, it will attack the Pygmies via the accelerometer. In Ep 31: What's The Story, Morning Glory, a new minigame was added. By toggling on the plug icon, a plug will appear. By pulling on the plug's chain, the plug is pulled out, creating a whirlpool. Drag a Pygmy into the whirl pool and it will be sucked into the hole at the bottom. This takes the Pygmy to an ancient ruins drainage system, with a new minigame called 'Pain Drain', in which you must tilt the iPod Touch/iPhone left and right to guide the Pygmy through the ruins without being impailed by the spikes on the ceiling and floor. Although it was was the main focus of these four episodes, updates have been added to it in other episodes. For example, in Ep. 20 - Stop! My App is On Fire! a new background was added and in Ep. 21 - Flipping the Bird more animations were added to the area such as a school of fish and waving seaweed, as well as a whirlpool function. Trivia *Strangly when on an island, a Pygmy will drown when thrown into the water, yet in the Underwater Area, the Pygmies can swim and can't drown. *In the Underwate Area, Pygmies can hold their breath for as long as they are there. This has obviously been chosen so that it you wouldn't have to replace the Pygmies all the time, however, it could also be a nod to side-scrolling platformer games, where the playable character can hold their breath for an unlimited amount of time. Category:Islands/Areas